


Arms That Hold You Tight

by Detavot



Series: BBKidsWeek [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Let's be real though this is probably his entire thought process, Manga & Anime, Spoilers, Spoilers for the Manga, bbkidsweek, mangaverse, so I heard yandere Ciel was something everyone wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: "What is family?" his sweet brother had once asked. Ciel was ready to answer that question.





	Arms That Hold You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Family.
> 
> 14brendale, this is the first part for your request :) I am working on the second.

    “Father, what does it mean to be a family?” his brother had once asked after a story Father had told about his fag. His blue eyes, which were so much like his own, were wide and held innocent curiosity. Ciel had tightened his hug and his brother had smiled at him, leaning into the hug.

    Father had smiled. Ciel had realised that the little exchange between them had not gone unnoticed by him, and he felt irrational annoyance at the fact that someone had witnessed an act that had been for his brother alone. “ _That_ is what being a family means, my boy. Not being afraid of the arms which hold you tight, and even trusting them to keep you safe.”

    His brother had considered the answer before nodding. “I think I understand.”

    The twins liked to keep in physical contact at any time possible. Ciel sometimes couldn't tell who had initiated the contacts, and sometimes he really couldn't tell where he ended and his brother began. He liked it. He liked how his brother would begin to breathe softly and become drowsy after a few minutes of hugging each other. He liked how warm it was. He liked how their breaths would synchronise in the span of mere seconds, and they would trust one another to not let go.

    When he was sick, his brother would put on his soft, kind smile and tell him to go out and have fun. He wanted Ciel to have fun for both of them, and sometimes he’d want Ciel to bring back flowers. Ciel liked bringing him flowers with bright colours to cheer him up. He would lay with his brother on the bed, no matter his brother’s protests, and they would talk about what they would do once his brother got better. It was fun.

    His brother would smell like home. Whenever the two were separated for long, they’d hug each other and just relax, take it easy for just a moment. His brother smelled of worn out books and chocolate, a combination that just screamed his personality to the world. His brother would hold his hand tight and let him lead, trusting Ciel to never let them fall or lead them astray. That was what being a family meant, trusting them with your very being.

    He could never feel as close to Mother or Father, never mind the rest of the so-called family. Of course he had fun while playing with Lizzy and felt warm whenever his parents hugged him, but they could never be a match to his brother. They were too loud, too energetic, not soft enough to the touch. When Lizzy wrapped her arms around him, it felt too bland to be comfortable. Lizzy smelled like flowers and grass, a nice combination but not anything like home. When his parents hugged him, all he could smell was makeup and it made his nose itch. He wondered how his brother handled the smell whenever they hugged him.

  
    As he went to investigate the manor, he thought of his brother’s wide eyes filled with fear and concern. Ciel would protect him. Ciel had sworn to be the big brother he could always lean on, the big brother who would chase away all his fears. Then he saw them. The corpses of his parents. The corpses of their household.

    _No_.

    Ciel took the Phantomhive ring-- _only you and Father can wear this ring_ , Mother had said--and began to run back to their room. He had to get his brother out of here. He had to protect his little brother, who was probably waiting for him with innocent eyes trained on the door. What if they had gotten him already? No! No, no, no! Ciel refused to think that. His brother would be there, worried about his state, and then they would get out of here. Alive and well. They had to. There was no other option.

    He met his brother when they were thrown into a cage. Like animals.

    What a joke. Protect his brother? How could he in the pathetic state that he was? And now he was crying, bawling like a baby, when he should be comforting his brother and trying to find ways to escape!

    His brother hugged him, sweet and kind, and he silently shed his tears on Ciel's shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings in Ciel’s ears, and Ciel began to scream and yell because _he_ should be the one trying to comfort them. His brother still smelled like home, and he focused on that smell to calm himself down. His brother was still warm. They could escape. They would escape. Ciel still had the ring, their ticket to get out of this mess.

    He swallowed the ring and promised to get them back where they belonged.

    The cultists were hurting his brother. He didn't like it. He didn't like that his brother smelled of drugs and dried body fluids when they hugged. He didn't like how his brother had begun to feel cold to the touch. He didn't like how his brother struggled to breathe at times. He didn't like how his brother’s sweet voice had begun to sound scratchy and detached. But their breaths still synchronised, and they still got drowsy whenever they shared body heat. His brother still smiled, though it was so rare and tiny now. These weren't anything major, but any familiar action was welcome in this barren cage.

    They would get their lives back. Ciel swore it.

    He didn't like how his brother screamed and begged. “ _Take me instead! Please! Someone, anyone, please save Ciel!_ ” his brother screamed, and Ciel didn't even try including himself in his pleas for help. He didn't like how his brother had given up on himself. He didn't like the scream filled with pure anguish and hatred that echoed in the room when they killed him.

  
    Ciel didn't like the fluids he was reliant on. He didn't like Undertaker’s giggles filled with insanity, and he didn't like how his brother wasn't here with him. He didn’t like how he wasn't able to move. He didn't like anything about this situation, but he would deal with it. Every session he had was bringing him closer to his brother, and he would do anything to accomplish that goal.

    Ciel didn't like the stories Undertaker told. He didn't like how his brother had begun trusting complete strangers. He didn't like his brother trusting that demon. But that was okay. Once Ciel was back, his brother would accept him into his arms again and they would become a family. No strangers. No demons. Just them…

    How _dare_ that _immigrant_ touch his brother with such familiarity! How _dare_ that _demon_  put itself between him and his brother! How _dare_ those _servants_ act like Ciel is in the wrong! They weren't a part of the family, and they had no right to even be here! But Ciel dealt with it. His brother was a bit overwhelmed right now, and Ciel would be patient for him.

    They would hug, just like they had always done after a long day, and Ciel would finally be home. They would be a family. Ciel swore it.


End file.
